


Weak

by TrinketPrince



Series: Oneshot Songfics [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, I wrote this for like 2 hours again, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Pining, Songfic, so yeah it's raw, there's no beta this time tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinketPrince/pseuds/TrinketPrince
Summary: … And what’s wrong with that?----Based off of @sinisterspooks 's animation!





	Weak

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of @sinisterspooks 's animation:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sfr2Iu-D5rk&ab_channel=GrumbleMcBarkers  
> This is also a prequel to my other songfic: Bright  
> Anw, THANK YOU SINI FOR MAKING THAT ANIMATION!

 

“Ano bang ginagawa ko dito.” Michael muttered under his breath, an exasperated tone lacing his voice. Michael was standing in front of Jeremy’s house at a little past midnight.

_“Hey, can you come over?”_

_“Dude? It’s 11:43pm. Is there something wrong? Is the squi—”_

_“No! No- it’s not back. I-I just want to show you something!”_

Michael snuck out of his house, taking care to not wake his parents up, and before he knew it he’s shuffling awkwardly, with his finger hovering on top of the doorbell. On the rare occasion that Jeremy would ask him over, without warning, he would’ve stroll in like if it was any other night. _But it’s not like any other night._

He pressed it.

A knot had formed in the pit of his stomach. He knew he should have said “No thank you.” and left this problem for Future-Michael to handle; he should be in bed. There was no response for a good few seconds and the knot in the pit of his stomach has worsened into a tangle of anxiety. He thought of taking a hit from his blunt before he left; but despite the nerve-calming effects of it, he wanted to experience this “surprise” _sober_. So cheap beer from 7-11 was a no-no either.

“Michael!” Jeremy opened the door with a confused look, snapping Michael out from his thoughts, “what are you still doing outside?”

Michael stepped inside, no longer being chilled by the night’s breeze. He didn’t even notice it.

“Wait here, I’ll just get something ready.” Jeremy quickly left the room and left Michael to his thoughts.

The T.V. was on; Michael sat on the couch, feeling it out. It was no longer covered in dirty laundry and food wrappers, however it still had a vaguely human-shaped mark that Jeremy’s dad left on the couch. He surveyed the living room, _although the man himself isn’t_. _He’s probably upstairs in his room._ Michael had still yet to thank him for encouraging him to help Jeremy, for becoming a better father for Jeremy.

Jeremy.

No, he had to stay strong.

Michael wasn’t avoiding Jeremy, by no means! In fact he would even say that he’s more present in Jeremy’s life than ever! However, he would be lying if he said that a blush didn’t creep up on his face when Jeremy had turn back to smile at his joke, earlier that day.

_“Yo, Mikey, are you feeling ok? You look a bit red.”_

_“Yeah, I think I’m just a little bit sick.”_

_Love-sick for you._

Michael let his mind wander a little further. _He imagined both of them in his basement; it’s a lazy Saturday afternoon. The two had exchanged their controller for a lit blunt reaching its last puffs._

_“Come closer.”_

_Michael smoked the joint between his fingers and faced Jeremy. The taller opened his mouth, eyes closed. And Michael blew into his mouth, inches away from a kiss._

A kiss.

Michael leaned his face into his right palm, which in turn was on his leg.

  _Kissing Jeremy_.

Sure, Michael’s thought of kissing Jeremy before, hell, he’s even thought about it on the day he discovered his feelings for him back in 7th grade. It’s different every daydream session but it always ends up the same. _With Michael’s face hovering near Jeremy’s before the latter pulling on his trademark hoodie, and subsequently him, for a kiss. It was passionate and deep; Michael’s glasses always getting in the way and Jeremy’s nose had to play a part in the face-stabbing. It wasn’t perfect, granted it only happened in fleeting thoughts and spaced-out boredness, but it felt good._

_It ends with Jeremy pulling away and smiling at him, eyes closed and a wide smile that reached his ears, redness flushed across his cheeks. He looked like he had hung the stars and moon for Michael, proud of what he did. Michael always returns the gesture, but not quite; He keeps his eyes open, fearing that if he blinked now then that smile would be no more._

Michael couldn’t help but blush at the thought. He covered his face with his hands.

_Jeremy’s face._

Nope, not even a kiss could calm him down now. He opened one of his hands to check if the boy in question had returned only to be greeted by the same face in his dreams.

The knot in the pit of his stomach had hatched into butterflies.

“You saw something on the T.V.?” Jeremy turned to look at the T.V., hiding something behind his back, “I don’t know about you, but informercials aren’t really that entertaining.”

“How dare you diss their outstanding comedic performance?” Michael retorted, not quite recovering from having Jeremy’s face that close without warning, “What’re you hiding?”

“Give me your glasses.”

Michael complied; you don’t go 12 years of friendship without trusting your best friend with your only source of vision. Jeremy gave him a red and blue strip of cloth.

“Is this it? You called me over at midnight to give me a piece of cloth?” It was actually a little bit cute, patches scattered along the length of it with “Michael” sewn where the red and blue meet. “Not complaining though, I like it.”

“It’s a blindfold, stupid,” Jeremy joked, “put it on or it won’t really be a surprise.”

“No offense Jer, but I can’t see for shit.”

“Here, I’ll put it on.” Jeremy carefully wrapped the blindfold around Michael’s eyes, making sure that it wasn’t too tight or too loose, “better?”

“Better.”

“Great, I’ll guide you to the car,” A sound of jingling can be heard, “don’t worry, I asked permission this time.” Jeremy said with a chuckle.

He grabbed Michael’s hand and pulled him from the couch.

Jeremy’s hand was a bit rough and cold, quite the opposite of Michael’s, warm and soft. But when his hands fit in the groove of Jeremy’s it was like a puzzle piece has found its place in a beautiful portrait of Michael’s hands in Jeremy’s.

Michael blushed at the sudden contact.

Yeah, he’ll admit it, he’s weak…

… And what’s wrong with that?

**Author's Note:**

> Ano bang ginagawa ko dito = What am I doing here.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> My tumblr's @trinketprince  
> and inspiration came from @sinisterspooks animation!  
> Kudos, Comment and Bookmark! Those really help with writing!!!  
> Thanks again!  
> (also 2nd chapter for "What an Entrance" should be up this weekend, sorry for the wait!)


End file.
